yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/148
Arapça harfli ayet metni سَيَقُولُ الَّذِينَ أَشْرَكُواْ لَوْ شَاء اللّهُ مَا أَشْرَكْنَا وَلاَ آبَاؤُنَا وَلاَ حَرَّمْنَا مِن شَيْءٍ كَذَلِكَ كَذَّبَ الَّذِينَ مِن قَبْلِهِم حَتَّى ذَاقُواْ بَأْسَنَا قُلْ هَلْ عِندَكُم مِّنْ عِلْمٍ فَتُخْرِجُوهُ لَنَا إِن تَتَّبِعُونَ إِلاَّ الظَّنَّ وَإِنْ أَنتُمْ إَلاَّ تَخْرُصُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Seyekûlullezîne eşrekû lev şâallâhu mâ eşreknâ ve lâ âbâunâ ve lâ harremnâ min şey’(şey’in), kezâlike kezzebellezîne min kablihim hattâ zâkû be’senâ, kul hel indekum min ilmin fe tuhricûhu lenâ, in tettebiûne illez zanne ve in entumillâ tahrusûn(tahrusûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. se yekûlu : söyleyecekler 2. ellezîne eşrekû : şirk koşanlar 3. lev şâe allâhu : eğer Allah dileseydi 4. mâ eşreknâ : biz şirk koşmazdık 5. ve lâ âbâu-nâ : ve babalarımız da yapmazdı 6. ve lâ harremnâ : ve haram kılmazdık 7. min şey'in : bir şeyi 8. kezâlike : böyle, işte böyle 9. kezzebe : yalanladı 10. ellezîne min kabli-him : onlardan öncekiler 11. hattâ : oluncaya kadar 12. zâkû : tattılar 13. be'se-nâ : azabımız 14. kul hel : var mı de 15. inde-kum : sizin yanınızda 16. min ilmin : ilimden bir şey, bir bilgi 17. fe tuhricû-hu lenâ : öyleyse onu bize çıkarın 18. in : eğer olursa 19. tettebiûne : tâbî oluyorsunuz 20. illâ ez zanne : ancak zanna 21. ve in : ve olursa 22. entum : siz 23. illâ : sadece, ancak 24. tahrusûne : yalan söylüyorsunuz (tahminde bulunuyorsunuz) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şirk koşanlar diyecekler ki: Allah dileseydi ne biz şirk koşardık, ne atalarımız; hiçbir şeyi de harâm saymazdık. İşte onlardan önce gelenler de peygamberleri böyle yalanladılar da sonucu azâbımızı tattılar. De ki: Bu hususta bir bilginiz varsa hemen bildirin bize. Fakat siz, ancak zannınıza uyuyorsunuz ve ancak yalan söylüyorsunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Şirk koşanlar diyecekler ki: "Allah dileseydi ne biz şirk koşardık, ne atalarımız ve hiç bir şeyi de haram kılmazdık." Onlardan öncekiler de, bizim zorlu azabımızı tadıncaya kadar böyle yalanladılar. De ki: "Sizin yanınızda, bize çıkarabileceğiniz bir ilim mi var? Siz ancak zanna uymaktasınız ve siz ancak zan ve tahminle yalan söylersiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'a ortak koşanlar: "Allah dileseydi biz de babalarımız da ortak koşmaz ve bir şeyi haram kılmazdık" diyecekler. Onlardan öncekiler de böyle yalanladılar da sonunda şiddetli azabımızı tattılar. De ki: "Yanınızda bize karşı çıkarabileceğiniz bir bilgi var mı? Siz sadece zanna uyuyorsunuz ve tutarsız tahminlerde bulunuyorsunuz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Puta tapanlar, 'Allah dileseydi babalarımız ve biz puta tapmaz ve hiçbir şeyi haram kılmazdık' diyecekler; onlardan öncekiler de, Bizim şiddetli azabımızı tadana kadar böyle demişlerdi. Onlara 'Bize karşı çıkarabileceğiniz bir bilginiz var mı? Siz ancak zanna uyuyorsunuz ve sadece tahminde bulunuyorsunuz' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah’a ortak koşanlar diyecekler ki: “Eğer Allah dileseydi, biz de ortak koşmazdık, babalarımız da. Hiçbir şeyi de haram kılmazdık.” Onlardan öncekiler de (peygamberlerini) böyle yalanlamışlardı da sonunda azabımızı tatmışlardı. De ki: “Sizin (iddialarınızı ispat edecek) bir bilginiz var mı ki onu bize gösteresiniz? Siz ancak kuruntuya uyuyorsunuz ve siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Putperestler diyecekler ki: «Allah dileseydi ne biz ortak koşardık ne de atalarımız. Hiçbir şeyi de haram kılmazdık.» Onlardan öncekiler de aynı şekilde (peygamberleri) yalanladılar ve sonunda azabımızı tattılar. De ki: Yanınızda bize açıklayacağınız bir bilgi var mı? Siz zandan başka bir şeye uymuyorsunuz ve siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali Edip Yüksel : Ortak koşanlar, 'ALLAH dilemeseydi, ne biz, ne atalarımız ortak koşmaz ve hiç bir şeyi de haram etmezdik,' diyeceklerdir. Onlardan öncekiler de azabımızı tadıncaya kadar aynı şekilde yalanlamışlardı. De ki: 'Yanınızda bize göstereceğiniz her hangi bir bilgi var mı? Siz ancak zanna (şüpheli ve çelişkili rivayetlere) uyuyorsunuz ve siz sadece tahminde bulunuyorsunuz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah'a ortak koşanlar diyecekler ki: «Allah dileseydi ne biz, ne de babalarımız O'na ortak koşardık; hiçbir şeyi de haram kılmazdık.» Bunlardan öncekiler de Bizim azabımızı tadıncaya kadar böyle yalanlamışlardı. Onlara de ki: «İlim denilecek birşeyiniz var mı ki, bize çıkarasınız? Siz sadece bir zannın ardından gidiyorsunuz ve siz yalnızca atıp tutuyorsunuz.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Müşrik olanlar diyecekler ki: Allah dilese idi ne biz müşrik olurduk ne atalarımız, ne de bir şey haram kılabilirdik, bunlardan evvelkiler de böyle tekzib etmişlerdi, nihayet azâbımızı tattılar, hiç de, ilim denecek bir şey'iniz varmı ki bize çıkarasınız? Siz sırf bir zann ardından gidiyorsunuz ve siz ancak atıyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Müşrik olanlar elbette diyeceklerdir ki: «Eğer Allah dilemiş olsa idi biz de şirke düşmezdik, babalarımız da. Ve ne de bir şeyi haram kılardık.» Onlardan evvelkiler de böyle tekzîpte bulunmuştu, nihâyet azabımızı tattılar. De ki: «Sizin yanınızda ilimden birşey var mı? Onu bize çıkarsanıza. Siz zandan başka bir şeye tâbi olmuyorsunuz ve siz ancak yalan yanlış tahminlerde bulunanlardan başka değilsiniz.» Muhammed Esed Allahtan başka şeylere ilahlık yakıştırmaya şartlanmış olanlar, "Eğer Allah dileseydi Ondan başkasına ilahlık yakıştırmazdık; atalarımız da (öyle yapmazdı); ve (Onun izin verdiği) hiçbir şeyi de yasaklamazdık" derler. Onlardan öce yaşamış olanlar da böyle yaparak hakikati yalanladılar, ta ki azabımızı tadıncaya kadar! De ki: "Bize sunabileceğiniz (kesin) herhangi bir bilgiye sahip misiniz? Siz sadece (başka insanların) zanlarına uyuyorsunuz ve kendiniz tahminde bulunmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyorsunuz." Suat Yıldırım Müşrikler diyecekler ki: "Eğer Allah dileseydi, ne biz, ne de atalarımız şirk koşmaz, hiçbir şeyi de haram kılmazdık."Onlardan öncekiler de peygamberlerini yalancı saymışlardı da nihayet Bizim azabımızı tatmışlardı. De ki: "Sizin elinizde ortaya koyacağınız bir bilgi, bir belge varsa hemen çıkarıp gösterin. Ama gerçek şu ki: Siz sadece kuru bir zannın ardından gidiyorsunuz düpedüz yalan atıyorsunuz." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allah'a) Ortak koşanlar diyecekler ki: "Allâh isteseydi ne biz ne de babalarımız ortak koşmazdık, hiçbir şeyi de harâm yapmazdık." Onlardan önce yalanlayanlar da öyle demişlerdi de nihâyet azâbımızı tadmışlardı. De ki: "Yanınızda bize çıka(rıp gösterece)ğiniz bir bilgi (yazılı belge) var mı? Siz sadece zanna uyuyorsunuz ve siz sadece saçmalıyorsunuz." Şaban Piriş Meali Müşrikler: -Allah dileseydi babalarımız ve biz şirk koşmaz ve hiç bir şeyi de haram kılmazdık., diyecekler. Onlardan öncekiler de, bizim acı azabımızı tadana kadar yalanlamışlardı. De ki: -Bize çıkarabileceğiniz bir deliliniz var mı? Siz, sadece zanna uyuyorsunuz ve sadece uyduruyorsunuz. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah'a ortak koşanlar, 'Eğer Allah dileseydi ne biz, ne de atalarımız Ona ortak koşmaz, hiçbir şeyi de haram saymazdık' diyecekler. Onlardan öncekiler de azabımızı tadıncaya kadar böyle yalanlıyorlardı. De ki: Bir bilginiz varsa ortaya koyun, görelim. Siz sadece bir kuruntuya kapılmış gidiyor ve düpedüz yalan söylüyorsunuz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şirke batanlar şöyle diyecekler: "Allah dileseydi, ne biz şirke sapardık ne de atalarımız. Hiçbir şeyi haram da yapmazdık." Onlardan öncekiler de azabımızı tadıncaya kadar bu şekilde yalanlamışlardı. De ki: "Yanınızda, önümüze çıkaracağınız bir ilminiz var mı? Zandan başka bir şeye uymuyorsunuz. Sadece saçmalıyorsunuz siz." Yusuf Ali (English) Those who give partners (to Allah) will say: "If Allah had wished, we should not have given partners to Him nor would our fathers; nor should we have had any forbidden things." So did their ancestors argue falsely, until they tasted of Our wrath. Say: "Have ye any (certain) knowledge? If so, produce it before us. Ye follow nothing but conjecture: ye do nothing but lie." M. Pickthall (English) They who are idolaters will say: Had Allah willed, we had not ascribed (unto Him) partners neither had our fathers, nor had we forbidden aught. Thus did those who were before them give the lie (to Allah's messengers) till they tasted of the fear of Us. Say: Have ye any knowledge that ye can adduce for us? Lo! ye follow naught but an opinion. Lo! ye do but guess. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ALLAH'TAN başka şeylere ilahlık yakıştırmaya şartlanmış olanlar, "Eğer Allah dileseydi O'ndan başkasına ilahlık yakıştırmazdık; atalarımız da yapmazdı; ve izin verdiği hiçbir şeyi de yasaklamazdık" derler. Onlardan önce yaşamış olanlar da böyle yaparak hakikati yalanladılar, (141) tâ ki azabımızı tadıncaya kadar! De ki: "Bize sunabileceğiniz kesin herhangi bir bilgiye sahip misiniz? (142) Siz sadece insanların zanlarına uyuyorsunuz ve kendiniz tahminde bulunmaktan başka birşey yapmıyorsunuz." 141 - Yani, Allah'ın insanı doğru ile yanlış arasında seçimde bulunma yeteneği ile donattığı gerçeğini. Yukarıdaki ayet, terimin genel kabul gören anlamıyla "cebriyye" doktrininin kesin olarak reddedildiğini ortaya koyar. 142 - Yani, "cebriyye" ile ilgili bilgiye. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri